


Snailed

by DapperJake



Series: Msprp Fics [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other, This was a msprp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperJake/pseuds/DapperJake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat meets up with Terezi, but then this turns into Karkat revealing his true sexuality. Then he proceeds to be fucked by Terezi and Snail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snailed

GC: DONG D3NY TH1S F1SHY PLUMP 4SS.  
CG: TEREZI!  
CG: I'M NOT DENYING SHIT!  
GC: OR M4YB3 YOU PR3F3R SN41LS.  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW.  
CG: WHAT  
GC: 1 LOV3 4NY S3XU4L1TY YOU KNOW.  
CG: OH MY GOD  
GC: SN41L3XU4L.  
CG: I'M...  
CG: I'M DONE  
CG: I'M SO FUCKING DONE  
GC: 4R3 YOU 4 SN41L3XU4L K4RKL3S.  
GC: YOU C4N T3LL M3.  
CG: I...  
CG: YES  
GC: OH MY GOG.  
GC: TH4T W4S HOT TOO.  
CG: I FUCKING KNOW  
GC: 1 4M NOT DRUNK BY TH3 W4Y.  
CG: I'M SURE  
GC: 1 DONG DR1NK 4 LOT TOO.  
CG: I TAP SNAIL ASS EVERYDAY  
CG: I'M THE FUCKING PIMP  
GC: 1 F33L SO /H3LL4/ J34LOUS.  
CG: YOU SHOULD BITCH  
GC: DONT B1TCH M3, B1TCH.  
CG: BITCH, PLZ  
GC: B1TCH 1 DONT B1TCH W1TH B1TCH3S.  
GC: 1 SN41L.  
CG: I SNAIL BETTER  
GC: 1 SN41L YOUR 4SS.  
GC: V4NT4ST1C.  
CG: THAT'S  
CG: THAT'S  
CG: THAT'S FUCKING RACIST  
GC: 1 KNOW.  
GC: 1 R3J3CT B3TT3R.  
CG: YOU RACIST BITCH  
GC: 1 PR3F3R 4SS TH4N B3TT3R.  
CG: HOLY FUCK  
CG: THAT'S A WHOLE NOTHER LEVEL  
CG: DAY-UM  
GC: PSHT.  
GC: OF COURS3.  
GC: 1 L3V3L UP B3C4US3 1 SN41L YOUR 4SS.  
OH MISS PYROPE  
CG: MY BODY IS READY  
GC: Y3S.  
CG: JUST  
CG: TAKE ME  
GC: Y3S. 4ND 1 W1LL K33P MY SN41LS ON.  
CG: OH MY~  
CG: THAT'S SO SEXY  
GC: C4N YOU F33L 1T.  
GC: TH3 S3X1N3SS OF SN41LS S4L1V4.  
CG: OH GOD YASS  
CG: IT'S SO GOOD, MISS PYROPE  
GC: 1 KNOW. BUT NOT 4S GOOD YOUR 4SS 1S.  
GC: OH Y3S.  
CG: OH AH~ MISS PYROPE~  
GC: K4RK4T.  
CG: YES?  
GC: TH1S 1S NOT POSS1BL3 4NYMOR3.  
CG: WHAT! WHY NOT?  
GC: 1 F33L TOO SN41L3D.  
CG: NO, BUT MISS PYROPE  
GC: 1M /H3LL4/ SORRY  
MISS PYROPE!  
GC: 1 COULDNT K33P 4LL MY SN41LS ON.  
CG: THAT'S OKAY  
GC: 1MM4 CRY.  
CG: NO MISS PYROPE!  
CG: DUN CRY  
GC: OH Y1S.  
CG: NOOO  
GC: L3MM3 CRY.  
CG: NO!  
GC: 1 D3D.  
CG: I... I HAVE TO TELL U SOMETHING!  
GC: T3LL M3.  
CG: MISS PYROPE!  
CG: I.. I  
CG: I...  
CG: I WANT TO HAVE THE HAWT SNAIL SEXES WITH YOU!  
GC: FUCK NO.  
GC: W3 C4NT DU D4T  
CG: WHY??  
CG: WHY NIT?  
GC: B3COZ  
CG: WHY, MISS PYROPE!?  
GC: TH3 LYF  
CG: NOOOOO  
GC: - TH3 /H3LL4/ HOT 3ND. -  
CG: -GOD DAMN-


End file.
